Lonely Nights
by Fae the Queen
Summary: Au. Where did Fiyero go after running away from Glinda during Thank Goodness? Inspired by Josh Groban's To Where you Are.


**An: A Father and Home final chapter will be coming very soon. I am in the process of writing it. But in the meantime, Josh Groban came on my Ipod singing **_**To Where You Are**_** and I wondered, what if? Enjoy!**

Fiyero stood, his heart breaking more and more at the lies he was hearing Madame Morrible spread about Elphaba. He couldn't believe Glinda was going along with all of this. He was broken from his musings rather abruptly. "Water will melt her?" People seriously believed that about her? Were all of these people idiots? True, he was a bit brainless at times, but even he knew how ridiculous that sounded. He turned to Glinda, frustration shining in his eyes. "Glinda! How can people believe this? Are people so empty headed these days that they will believe anything they hear?"

Glinda looked at him in horror. "Fiyero! Shh! You can't say stuff like that in someplace like this!" He looked at her in disbelief, before throwing his hands up in the air and turning on his heel to leave. He did not hear Glinda talk to the people. All he knew was he couldn't stand there listening to this anymore. He felt Glinda lay a hand on his shoulder and he whirled on her in a blur of green and gold fabric. "I can't just stand here an listen to these lies! They are horrible!"

Glinda was flabbergasted. "Do you think _I _like hearing all these things about her? Well I don't! I hate it!"

Fiyero was confused by this point. 'If you hate it so much, why are we here? Let's go! Get out of here!" He grabbed Glinda's hand and moved to leave the park and the celebration behind. He was pulled to a stop when Glinda did not follow him.

"Fiyero! I can't leave! Not now! Everyone is looking to me to raise their spirits in this trying time. I am Glinda the Good after all!"

"No! You can't leave because you can't resist this! That is why you can't leave." Glinda's next response made him even angrier. "Who can't resist this? Are you kidding me? You know who could and who already has! In case you have forgotten, it is the one you considered your best friend, and is now known as the Wicked Witch of the West! You betrayed her Glin, and I am disgusted by this charade!" Fiyero stalked off into the setting sun.

He wandered aimlessly for a long time before returning to the palace and his quarters. Thank Oz he had his own space and did not have to share with Glinda. He was not in the mood to deal with her right now. He slowly made his way out onto the balcony, looking up at the clear, star-studded night.

He took a deep breath and started speaking. He knew in his mind this was crazy, but he just had to speak.

"Elphaba, I know you can't hear me, but I miss you so badly. I don't know where to turn anymore. I have looked everywhere I could for you, trying to find out if you are okay. I guess being Captain of the Gale Force did not help much in that regard as far as your trust goes. At least I have resources available and no one thinks twice about me searching for you. Glinda seemed to think this surprise engagement was a good idea. I love her, but not the way she wants me to. I see her as my friend, my sister." He stopped, shaking his head.

"I don't even know why I am doing this, speaking to the air I mean. Who can say for certain you are even here right now. For all I know you are dead, or injured and need help, with no one there to care for you, or even talk to. I miss you! I can't take this anymore. I feel you all around me. My memory is so clear, those days we all had together at Shiz. I feel your hair; I smell your unique scent. Every time I see a flash of green, I look, hoping against hope it is you. It never is. The pain that comes with that is indescribable." Fiyero did not notice the tears beginning to stream down his face as his heart broke, yet again, because his Elphaba was not here.

"Deep in the stillness of the night I can hear you speak. You speak of everything and nothing and I could listen to you for hours. You are my inspiration when I can't take things anymore. Can it be that you are mine? I love you and I think I have since the day with the Lion cub. You will be mine forever, even if we never meet again. There are times I can feel you watching from up there, high above the world, hovering on that broom of yours." His voice broke and he grabbed the ornate railing in front of him in a death grip, tears streaming down his face and into the collar of his shirt. He stood there, head bowed for a long time before he spoke again, raising his face to the sky.

"Please! I can't do this anymore. This life, this…uniform…it's not me. Fly me up to wherever you are beyond these distant stars. If only just for this one night, I dream to see your smile, if only just to know you are there, that you are safe and healthy. A breath away, is not far to where you are. I wish that was the only distance between us!" He leaned forward, once again. He was sobbing, heart wrenching sobs of heartbreak.

He spoke, gasping through his tears. "Elphaba, my Fae, I hold you in my heart, just one beat away. I cherish all you gave me before you flew. I cherish you. You are my love, always watching me from somewhere up above. I believe the angels breathe, just as I know my love for you will live on forever and never leave, never fade." He took a shuddering breath, staring blindly at the empty emerald streets below, his vision clouded with tears.

"I don't even know where you are. Are you sleeping? You are in my dreams, every night, I dream of lying beside you. Isn't that what faith is? Believing in power that can't be seen? Fae, you are my power. I do not need magic as long as I have you. Please, fly me up to where you are." His last plea was whispered to the air. He stood there, eyes closed, tears streaming down his face.

His shoulders heaved in a silent duet with his tears. When arms came around him, he did not look up, simply turned into the arms offering silent comfort.

He felt the small, feminine hands threading softly through his hair. He heard the whispered words of comfort. "Shh my darling. I am always there. Never fear. I am here. Shhh. You are okay. I am here." Thin arms rocked him as if a small child, offering comfort. He saw a small flash of green and black as they stood there, wrapped around each other. One, pouring his heart out, the other offering comfort. He refused to open his eyes, not sure if he could bear to open them and find out she wasn't there. "Fiyero my darling, my brave, tormented Yero. How I wish things had been different. No matter, I am here now."

He looked up at the nickname. Only one person had ever called him that. He was sure his eyes were deceiving him when he saw his love standing there. She was thin, much too thin, but she looked regal, standing there with her ebony hair flowing down to her waist, her green skin and a dress, beautiful, and patched together from years on the run. Her eyes held his, tears shining in them. She gripped his hands tightly.

"Yero, did you mean all of that? Truly?" The Wicked Witch of the West stood in front of him, looking so much like the young school girl her had once known.

He nodded. "Every word." He leaned forwards and captured her lips with his own in a gentle kiss.


End file.
